The Beginning
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash end up in a situation that seems all too familiar. ***My version of how they met***
1. Chapter 1

*****Hey guys, sorry I**** haven't uploaded in a while. I was busy with a spring course and then I had an unexpected family emergency that sent me into a spiral and put everything on hold. This one is kind of short, but I at least wanted to put something out since I haven't uploaded in so long. Hoping to get a longer story out soon. Once my spring course is over, I should have more free time. So here is a new one, I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait. *** -FF12**

Dicks cellphone starts blaring. He rolls over to look at his clock. It was midnight. _"Who'd be calling at this hour?"_ thought Dick. The name of the caller read Wally West, he figures it must be an emergency so he answers the phone.

"Hello," answers Dick with a sleepy voice.

"DUDE!" shouts Wally.

"What, what's wrong?" asks Dick.

"What, nothing is wrong," replies Wally. "I called to tell you amazing news."

"Ok, what is it?" asks Dick.

"Barry is letting me go out on patrol, by myself," Wally explains. "I think I'm gonna go now.

Wanna come with?"

"If I went with you it wouldn't be by yourself would it?" says Dick.

"You know what I mean," says Wally. "By myself, without The Flash having to call the shots. So you in?"

"You called me…at midnight…to ask me if I wanna go out on patrol with you in Central City? HELL YEAH!" says Dick.

"Awesome," says Wally. "See ya soon."

Wally, now as Kid Flash, was on top of a roof, surveying the situation. "So what are we up against?" asks Robin, walking up beside him.

"Typical weapons heist," says Kid Flash. "No Biggy."

"It's always important to treat every situation as a "Biggy". You never know if there is more to the situation," says Robin.

"Wow, thank you Batman," says Kid Flash sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, even though you're on your own, you still have to be smart and use your head," says Robin.

"Save it Rob, I know what I'm doing, this isn't Gotham City," replies Kid Flash.

"I know but…" says Robin.

"C'mon," says Kid Flash. Kid Flash sneaks up to the door. Robin follows behind. Kid Flash slowly put his hand on the knob.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" asks Robin.

"What, what," says Kid Flash.

"We can't just walk through the front door," replies Robin.

"Sure we can," says Kid Flash.

"Are you insane?" says Robin. "We need to use a sneak attack."

"Look, I'm sure that whole sneak attack thing works for you and the bat, but we don't need it," KF explains. "They are never gonna expect us to just waltz through the front so in a way, it is the element of surprise."

"You can't be serious?" asks Robin.

"I am," says Kid Flash. "Besides there are only like five guys in there, we can take them."

"Are there five guys in there or did you only see five go in?" asks Robin.

"Same thing," says Kid Flash bursting through the door.

"KF WAIT!" shouts Robin.

"Alright you scum bags it's over," says Kid Flash. "Zoom?"

"Well, well, Kid Flash, so nice of you to join us," replies Zoom, "and I see you've brought a friend."

Kid Flash looks behind him. Robin was being restrained by two guys. The rest of them all had their guns pointed at the two sidekicks.

"Five guys, huh," says Robin. "Because I count about twenty."

Zoom grinned at Kid Flash who had his hands up in surrender. Zoom then punches him and Kid Flash blacks out. Kid Flash opens his eyes slowly. He was in an empty room, well almost empty, except for the fact that his best friend was tied to a chair facing him. Kid Flash looks around, he is in chains and dangling above the ground. His hands and feet are numb. Somebody froze them.

"Welcome back," says Robin.

"What happened?" asks Kid Flash.

"Oh the usual, you didn't listen," says Robin.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," replies Kid Flash. "You don't listen all the time."

"That's not true," says Robin.

"Yes it is," says Wally.

"Name one time," says Robin.

"Like every covert mission we've ever been on," says Kid Flash.

"Touché," says Robin.

"Is it just me, or does this situation feel really familiar?" asks Kid Flash.

"I was just about to say the same thing," replies Robin. "It's exactly like the first time we met. We sure got into trouble that night."

"Did we ever," replies Kid Flash.

*****Flashback*****

_**2 years ago…**_

_Batman and Robin were waiting for The Flash to get to Gotham. Robin was eager to start patrol and find Two-Face. He had broken out of Arkham Asylum hours ago but for some reason Batman seemed to think they needed help (even though he'd never actually admit it), he said it was because he wanted to introduce the Flash's new sidekick to Robin and to Gotham City, so that he could learn how they do things here. _

"_You know for speedsters they sure are taking a long time," said Robin._

"_The Flash has responsibility now, he needs to be more careful, like I am," replied Batman._

"_Yea, yea," said Robin. Batman and Robin turned when they felt a gust of wind behind them. They turned to see The Flash and some orange-headed kid in a yellow Flash suit standing behind them._

"_Flash, took you long enough," said Batman._

"_Sorry Bats, the kid is still getting used to it all," replied Flash._

"_Uh… Flash," said Kid Flash. "What's with the kid in the bird suit?"_

"_Ha!" laughed Robin. "I'd rather be a bird than a walking condiment."_

"_Humph," said Kid._

"_BOYS!" said Batman and Flash together._

"_Robin," said the Flash, putting his hand on Wally's shoulder, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Kid Flash." _

_Robin snickered. "Kid Flash…OW!" said Robin as he felt Batman elbow him. Robin looked up at Batman who was staring down at him. Robin slowly stuck out his hand for Kid flash to shake it. Kid Flash accepted awkwardly._

"_We should get going," said Batman._

"_Yes, we should," said the Flash._

_The 4 heroes made their way down to the old abandoned mine tunnels underneath Gotham. Sources said that Two-Face was planning to rig the city with explosives from below. Batman and the Flash were walking beside each other while Robin and Kid Flash followed behind. _

"_So, Flash tells me you were the first sidekick," started Kid Flash. "What's that like?"_

"_Fine, I guess," replied Robin._

"_That's…cool," said Kid Flash._

"_Sure, yea," replied Robin._

"_So how long have you…" continued Kid Flash._

"_Look, not to be rude, but I really don't feel like making small talk right now," said Robin._

"_Oh, yea, no problem, sorry," said Kid. "I just thought that maybe…"_

_Batman and the Flash stopped in their tracks. Batman turned around and without saying a word, motioned for the sidekicks to stop. They did. Batman pointed up and as the sidekicks looked they saw explosives wired to the inside of the tunnel. None of the heroes spoke. They just all stood still, trying to figure out their next move. They were too late, the bomb exploded and the tunnel caved in. Batman and the Flash dove to one side while Robin and Kid Flash dove to the other. Batman and the Flash got up, dirty from debris. There were rocks that had piled up in the tunnel. The sidekicks were stuck on the other side._

"_Kid, are you alright!?," shouted The Flash worriedly. "KID!?" No answer. "Ugh, there are too many for me to phase through."_

_Robin, who was on the other side of the tunnel, came up from under his cape, coughing. He looked around and saw Kid Flash pinned under a boulder._

"_AHHHHH!" shouted Kid Flash._

"_Don't worry," said Robin running to his side. "You're gonna be ok." Robin tried to lift the boulder off of Kid Flash's leg. To no avail. He reached into his utility and pulled out a Bird-a-rang, he pinned it under the boulder and lifted as hard as he could. He could feel it budging. He lifted the boulder and Kid Flash slid out, holding his ankle. Robin knelt down beside him, he tore off a piece of his cape and wrapped it around Kid's ankle._

"_Thank You," said Kid Flash. Robin's communicator started to beep, the connection was fuzzy, but he was still able to make out Batman's voice._

"_...bin, are you there?" asked Batman. _

"_Yea, I'm here," replied Robin. "Kid Flash too but, he's badly injured. Won't be running anytime soon."_

"_Go back to the entrance of the tunnel," said Batman. "We will keep going and when we reach our end we will rendez-vous with you."_

"_Roger that," replied Robin._

"_And Robin," continued Batman._

"_Yea?" replied Robin._

"_Go straight to the Batcave when you reach the exit," said Batman. "Understood?"_

"_Fine," said Robin. Robin threw Kid Flash's' arm over his shoulder and helped him limp out. They hadn't walked very far from the exit so it wouldn't take long. When they reached the exit, Robin stopped. He looked at Kid Flash with a sneaky smile._

"_What?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Two-Face knew we were coming," started Robin. "And if he's not in the tunnels, I think I know where he might be."_

"_Ok," said Kid Flash._

"_So, I think I'm gonna go get him," said Robin._

"_But Batman said to go straight to the Batcave, wherever that is," said Kid Flash._

"_Well, I could do that," said Robin. "OOOOrrrrr I could bring you there, come back, take down Two-Face and save Batman and The Flash so much time."_

"_Or get yourself killed," said Kid Flash._

"_Hey, I know what I'm doing," said Robin. "Unlike some people."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kid Flash._

"_What kind of a speedster can't even dodge a boulder?" asked Robin._

"_Hey," said Kid Flash. "I'm new to all of this. We can't all be perfect our very first time."_

"_Be quiet," said Robin._

"_Oh what," said Kid Flash. "You can dish it but you can't take…" _

_Kid Flash didn't have time to finish as a hand was thrown over his mouth and he was pulled behind a tree. Kid Flash didn't understand what was happening. He looked at Robin, who had his finger up to his mouth, gesturing him to be quiet. Kid Flash peeked behind the tree and saw a man with half his face scarred and burned. That was obviously Two-Face. He turned back to Robin, but he was gone. He hadn't even heard him leave. He looked everywhere for him, but couldn't see him. He then heard groans coming from behind him. He saw Robin talking down all the thugs, one after the other. He watched as Robin landed on the ground and stood up in front of Two-Face. He couldn't believe how brave this kid was. Robin charged Two-Face but he was too slow. Kid Flash watched in horror as Two-Faces' hand shot out and wrapped around Robin's neck. _

"_Well, well," laughed Two-face. "If isn't the Bat's brat. Such a shame you're out here all alone. Now Batman won't be able to hear you scream when I kill you." Two-face's hand tightened around Robin's neck. Kid Flash saw Robin flinch, and watched him struggle to find air. He couldn't watch any longer. He had to do something. He limped out from behind the tree._

"_He's not alone," said Kid Flash._

"_Well now, who's this?" asked Two-face. "I didn't know Bird Boy had friends."_

"_Kid…Don't," gasped Robin._

"_I'm sorry Rob," said Kid Flash, "but sidekicks have to stick together. Let him go."_

"_No, I don't think I will," said Two-face. "Why don't you come stop me?"_

_Kid Flash saw that Two-face knew he couldn't fight. With the state he was in, he wouldn't stand a chance. Two-Face just laughed and pulled out a gun, he fired it at Kid Flash. He went down as he felt a searing pain in his leg. He saw red stain his yellow uniform. He fell to his knees. Kid Flash looked up to see Robin unconscious in Two-Faces' arms. He dropped the limp boy and walked towards Kid Flash. This was the last thing that he saw before he passed out._

_***End of Flashback ***_

"Ok, just so we're clear," starts Wally. "I've dodged so many things since then."

"Yes, Wally, I know," laughs Robin. Wally and Robin were both laughing now, even with the current situation they were in.

"This ice will melt soon," says Wally.

"Our escape weighs on that ice melting," says Robin. "This could take a while."

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas," says Kid Flash.

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard the door to the room open. Zoom walks in, he goes over to Kid Flash and stands in front of him. He squeezes Wally's cheeks in his hand.

"I'll be sure to thank Leonard Snart for those ice shackles," says Zoom. "They sure did come in handy. Tonight has been a good night, not only did I get new weapons off the Black Market but imagine my luck when Kid Flash walks right into my Flash trap."

"Literally," says Robin.

Zoom turns and shoots him an evil glare. Robin just smiles. Zoom turns back to Wally.

"You will make perfect bait for the Flash," says Zoom, letting Wally go.

"Well we won't be here long," says Wally. "Not sure if you've noticed but your ice won't stay frozen forever.

"Oh that may be true," says Zoom. "But even when that ice does melt, you won't escape."

"What makes you say that?" asks Wally.

"Are you really willing to risk the life of your friend here?" asks Zoom. Wally glances over at Robin tied to the chair. A look of sheer anger comes across Wally's face.

"You won't touch him," says Wally angrily.

"You can't stop me," says Zoom.

Zooms hand starts to vibrate at top speed. Wally had seen him do this many times right before he killed someone. Wally watches as Zoom clutches Robin hair and tilts his head to the side. Zoom places his vibrating hand just inches from Robin's neck.

"Try anything and your friend here will suffer the consequences," says Zoom.

He then let's go of Robin's hair and his hand stops vibrating. Zoom can see the anger in Wally's eyes. Zoom then punches Robin square in the face. Robin's head swings to the side. When he looks up, his nose is all bloody. Zoom laughs as he walks out of the room, locking the door behind him. Robin spits some blood onto the floor.

"THAT BASTARD!" shouts Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Flashback***_

_When Wally woke up he was tied to a chair. He was in a dark room with only one door. He saw Robin strung up by chains in front of him._

"_Robin, Hey Robin, wake up," said Kid Flash._

"_Huh?" said Robin weakly._

"_Are you ok?" asked Kid Flash._

"_I'm fine," said Robin. "No thanks to you."_

"_Excuse me?" said Kid Flash._

"_Surrendering yourself to a villain like that," started Robin. "Are you crazy?"_

"_He was gonna kill you," said Kid Flash._

"_I had everything under control," said Robin. "You may be able to pull stunts like that in Central City, but in Gotham, that's a death sentence."_

"_You're the one to talk going all ninja mode like that," replied Kid Flash._

"_That's because I'm experienced," said Robin. "Don't suppose you can phase out of those ropes?"_

"_Actually, I can't phase through anything yet," replied Kid Flash._

"_Typical," said Robin._

"_Hey, I'm trying here," said Kid Flash._

"_Well try harder," said Robin. _

"_You sound just like him," said Kid Flash._

"_You take that back," said Robin._

"_No way," said Kid Flash._

"_Oh, will you two please get a room?" said Two-Face. Two Face was in the doorway of the room. He stepped in and stopped in front of Robin. The two of them just glared at each other. _

"_So Bird Boy, why did the Bat leave you alone, does he not care about you anymore?" asked Two-Face."_

"_Nah, he just doesn't think you're worth the time, he figured I could handle you on my own," replied Robin. _

"_And look where it got you," laughed Two-Face._

"_Yea, so that means he's probably on his way, so you should probably let us go," said Robin. _

"_Batman is coming you say," started Two-face. "Well then I'm gonna have to make sure I have lots of fun with you before he arrives." Two-face pulled out a knife and held it to Robin's throat. He looked back to see Kid Flash in shock and he stepped away from Robin._

"_First time in Gotham kid," asked Two-Face. "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to give you a proper welcome." Two-Face stopped in front of Kid Flash. He saw the fabric wrapped around his ankle and he stomped on it hard._

"_AHHHHHHH!" shouted Kid Flash._

"_Wow, that was too easy," said Two-Face. "Even Bird Boy never sang for me that fast. This should be fun. I'm gonna go get my toys." Two-Face laughed as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him._

"_Finally, I thought he would never leave," said Robin. Just then Robin hopped down from where he was, he stood up and ran to Kid Flash._

"_How did you get free?" asked Kid Flash._

"_I have my ways," replied Robin. Every minute Wally was becoming more and more amazed with this kid._

"_Think you can walk?" asked Robin._

"_Yea, my speed healing is kicking in but it's working slowly" said Kid Flash._

"_Let's go then," said Robin._

_Robin used his lock pick to unlock the door to the room. They continued down a dark hallway until they came to two more hallways. They both crouched down behind a generator._

"_Which way should we go," asked Kid Flash. Robin said nothing. He just kept surveying the situation. He pulled up his keypad on his glove._

"_I think we should go left," said Kid Flash._

"_Can you be quiet for 2 seconds?" asked Robin angrily._

"_Ok dude, seriously, what is your problem?" asked Kid Flash frustrated._

"_Nothing," said Robin._

"_It's not nothing, you've been a jerk to me since I got here, you clearly have something against me, why?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Fine!" shouted Robin. "You wanna know why? The problem is that I don't need some inexperienced speedster backing me up in MY city. I can handle things by myself but Batman doesn't seem to think so, which is why he called you. You should consider yourself lucky, we can't all have the mentor that you have."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Kid Flash._

"_How long have you been a sidekick?" asked Robin._

"_Couple months," replied Kid Flash._

"_A couple months," started Robin. "A couple months and the Flash already sees you as an equal. He even introduced you as his partner. That's more than I've ever gotten, and then you called me a kid, and even though that's what I am, I just wanted to prove that I'm more than that, not just to Batman but, to everyone."_

_Wally looked at him in shock. What the hell was this kid trying to prove? He already amazed Wally like 3 times tonight. He should be proud._

"_Anyway," said Robin. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. I'm sorry."_

"_It's cool, I get it," said Kid Flash. "But if it's any consolation, I think you have already proved yourself, to me anyway."_

"_Thanks," said Robin._

"_So…we cool?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Yea, we're cool," said Robin joining hands with Kid Flash._

"_So KF, what do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" asked Robin._

"_Ugh please," replied Kid Flash. "Wait? KF?" _

"_I just thought it sounded cooler than Kid Flash," explained Robin. "Sorry."_

"_No, I kinda like it," said Kid Flash._

_Kid Flash smiled at Robin, who smiled back. They ran together towards the exit. 5 goons came out and Robin and Kid Flash took them down together. They easily defeated them. When Robin and Kid Flash reached the exit, they busted out, Kid Flash zoomed passed Robin and he watched in awe. Kid Flash stopped in his tracks._

"_Kid Flash is back baby!" shouted Kid Flash with his hands in the air._

"_Ok, ok, don't rub it in," laughed Robin._

"_We should probably get going before the scarred-face loser figures out were gone."_

"_Agreed," said Robin. "But I'd rather face him than the Bat."_

"_Oh yea," said Wally. "We're in deep shit."_

"_Big time," said Robin. _


	3. Chapter 3

"We really did get into so much trouble that night," says Robin.

"But it was worth it," says Wally. "Cause-uh, check us out now."

"We're tied up and at the mercy of one of the deadliest rogues in Central City," laughs Robin.

"Are you really still tied up?" asks Wally.

"Nah," says Robin. "Just wanted to see if you were paying attention." Robin stood up and smiled at Wally. Wally broke the ice shackles and high fived Robin.

"We should probably go before he comes back," says Robin.

"Good idea," says Wally as Robin hopped on his back. Wally zoomed out of the cell with his best friend on his back. When they were a good distance away from the building, he let Robin down.

"That was fun," says Robin.

"Could've been better," replies Kid Flash.

"True, but it wasn't all bad," says Robin smiling. "Maybe next time, we can try to think of a plan together before we just rush in."

"If there is a next time," says Wally. "I don't know if Barry is ever gonna let me go out alone again after this?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath," says Robin agreeing.

"You should get back before Bruce realizes you're gone," says Wally.

"Oh, he knew I was gone the second I left," replies Robin.

"So you're grounded too?" asks Wally.

"Most likely," replies Robin. "See ya around?"

"You bet," says Wally.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Robin and Kid Flash finally met up with Batman and The Flash after a couple hours. Robin and Kid Flash already knew by the tone of Batman's voice that they were done for._

"_I specifically told you to go straight back to the Batcave," said Batman sternly._

"_I know," said Robin._

"_But instead, you decided to engage Two-Face alone and nearly got yourself and Kid Flash killed," said Batman._

"_I know," said Robin again._

"_You will not be doing this again," said Batman._

"_I think we will," said Kid Flash._

_Batman stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me young man?" said Batman._

"_First of all, why are putting all the blame on him?" asked Kid Flash. "I was just as much a part of this as he was."_

"_KF, stop you don't have too…" started Robin. _

"_No, it's ok. If it wasn't for Robin, we never would've made it out of there. You should be proud of him. I certainly am," said Wally, looking back at Robin with a smile._

_Robin smiled back. Batman stared at the two heroes in silence. The Flash zoomed in just as the conversation ended._

"_Well, Two-Face is back in Arkham," said the Flash. "So we should get going, but I hope we can do this again sometime?" The two sidekicks looked at Batman, waiting for his response. He spoke as he stared back at them._

"_I'm sure we will," replied Batman._

_Robin and Kid Flash turned to each other and high fived._

"_Well Wally," said Robin. "It's been fun." _

"_You too Rob and…wait…what did you just call me?" asked Wally. Robin said nothing. He just smiled, winked and stuck his hand out. Wally accepted and shook it firmly this time. They both had the same thing on their minds. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _


End file.
